Total Drama Romantic Comedy?
by GiLaw
Summary: Cody is sick of Sierra constantly stalking him. He comes up with a plan to try and get rid of her. He just needs help from someone. But will that someone agree? Rated T for now, if you want me to, I'll change it to M
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeey! Wazzup my favo-**

**SoLow: GiLaw . . . *death glare***

**Me: Alright! So you're not my favourite people YET! But I hope you will become my favourite people soon . . .**

**KFee: Can we just get the story done so you can STOP OVERLOADING YOURSELF?!**

**NConn: Can you two actually be NICE to GiLaw for a change?**

**SBee: Can I hug G-Girl? She's my best friend!**

**Me: CAN ALL OF YOU JUST SPA- F****** SHUT UP! AND SBEE, IT'S GILAW!**

**SoLow: You've actually learned to stop swearing like that? O.O **

**Me: WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? IT'S NOT SPARKY SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM!**

**SoLow: *facepalm* Never mind**

**Total Drama Romantic Comedy?**

**Chapter 1**

"GIRL, YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO BLUE! WHEN YOU DON'T COME AROUND, I WAS LOST AND NOW I'M FOUND! COME ON-"

"CODY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MAKING ALL THAT NOISE?!"

"Um . . . sorry Dad!"

Cody sighed and turned off his keyboard. Then he paused. Was it his imagination or could he hear someone climbing up the drainpipe?

He headed up to the window and peeped out.

No one there. It was just his imagination.

Cody turned around to turn on his keyboard again . . .

"CODYKINS! YOU WERE SINGING ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SIERRA?" Cody screamed as his stalker grabbed him and squeezed his head until he could barely breathe. "How the hell did you get in here?!"

Sierra didn't reply, just squeezed him even tighter. Cody gagged and tried to break free but that girl had an iron grip.

"Sierra . . . can't *gag* breathe!"

"OH! Sorry!" Sierra giggled, finally letting Cody go. He gasped and collapsed onto his bed. Sierra turned her attention to Cody's bedroom. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD! I'M IN CODY'S BEDROOM! THIS IS TOO AWESOME!" She pulled out her phone and started taking several pictures. "This will look amazing on your fanpages!"

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Cody, staring at her as she opened his wardrobe.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sierra took a shirt out of his wardrobe and started smelling it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in delight before she actually answered Cody's question. "We were meant to be together! I just HAD to find you! Do you realise how DEPRESSED I would have been if I HADN'T found you?"

"Um . . . not really . . ."

Sierra grabbed Cody and squeezed him again. "I WOULD HAVE DIED! YOU'RE MY CODY BEAR!"

"Cody! Who is that?" It was Cody's dad. He had stepped in, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S MR. ANDERSON! CODY'S DADDY!" Sierra screamed and ran up to him. "Was Cody as cute as a baby as he is now?"

"Um . . ." Cody's dad stared at her. "Do I know you?"

"I bet my Cody-Wody told you LOADS about me! We're just MEANT for each other!"

"Well Dad, it's not exactly like- MPH!" At that point, Sierra had grabbed Cody and pressed her lips against his. Cody let out a muffled scream and tried to push her away. Knowing that she would not let go, he tried to signal to his dad that this was totally unplanned but his dad didn't understand.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it," he smiled.

Cody's eyes widened in horror. Now she would never leave him alone!

Finally Sierra broke away and sighed happily. "I think I felt a spark! Did YOU feel it?" An excited grin game to her face. "LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

"I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!" lied Cody before she could kiss him again.

"OOH! Can I go in with you?" asked Sierra.

"NO TIME!" Cody squeaked, running into his bathroom, not forgetting to lock the door. Panting hard, he pressed his ear against the door. What would she do now? He peeped through the keyhole. He couldn't see her through. Was that a good sign or was she getting up to mischief in his house? The thought made him feel sick . . .

After two minutes throwing up in the toilet, Cody managed to stagger into his bedroom where Sierra was routing through his underwear drawer. He stared at her in horror as she took out a pair and started smelling it.

Mmmmm!" A huge smile spread across her face. "Smells like . . . Cody . . ."

Cody screamed like a girl and ran inside the bathroom again. He locked the door and pressed himself against it. "I need help."

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! I hope that Cody and Sierra didn't sound too OOC . . .**

**SoLow: It sucked. LIKE ALL OF YOUR STORIES!**

**KFee: It didn't suck, it was just . . . CREEPY! What kind of a crazy fangirl does that?**

**NConn: *whispers something in KFee's ear***

**KFee: GiLaw . . . is that true?**

**Me: NOT IMPORTANT! IT DOESN'T INVOLVE TOTAL DRAMA!**

**SBee: G-GIRL! I LOVE YOUR STORIES! WRITE MORE PLEASE! *hugs me***

**Me: It's GiLaw! Okay . . . we'll see . . . if I gain enough fans . . .**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- SBee . . . you kinda remind me of Sierra . . .**

**SBee: I LOVE YOU, G-GIRL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama Romantic Comedy?**

**Chapter 2**

"Joey, can we go now?"

"No wait, Noah! You're getting interviewed!"

Noah did a facepalm. "Yaaaaaaaaay," he muttered sarcastically. "This is my FAVOURITE moment!"

_"Did I get anything out of this experience? No. It was completely and totally uneventful."_

_"He kissed a guy!" _

_"No I didn't!"_

_"Yes you did!"_

_"Didn't!"_

_"Diiiiiiiiiiiiid!"_

_"DID NOT!"_

_"Di-di, di-di, di-di, di-di-di-di di, di-di-di-di, di-di- DID!"_

_"AHEM! Eh, I could break this tie- he totally DID!" _

And then before his friends' eyes, there was Nova himself on TV lying next to Cody, giving him a big kiss on the ear.

"OHHHHH! Noah! You never told me you were gay!" Joey laughed at his friend.

"That's because I'm NOT," said Noah. "I've got smarts. People with smarts are not homosexuals."

"So that means all the homosexuals out there are dumb," smirked Joey.

That caught Noah out, "We- well I didn't mean ALL the homo- AHHHHHHHHHHH! What is your problem? I was ASLEEP! I was DREAMING! D-R-E-A-M-I-N-G!"

"Dreaming about being gay?" Joey smirked.

Noah responded by throwing a book at him.

And then Noah's phone bleeped, saying that he had a new message. Before Noah could react, Joey grabbed the phone and burst out laughing when he saw who the text was from.

"It's from your boyfriend!"

"Let me see that!" Noah snapped, snatching the phone off him. It read: _New message from: Cody Anderson._

'What does **he **want?" Noah thought to himself, reading the message.

_"SOS! Overly-attatched stalker! NEED HELP **NOW**!"_

Noah snorted. "Really? Lame."

In his bedroom, Cody screamed as Sierra tried to take a close-up picture of him with her phone. He thrust his head behind a pillow, refusing to have his photo taken. Sierra just laughed and started routing through what was left of his drawers.

"Cody-Bear! I found your baby pictures!"

"NO! GIVE THOSE BACK!"

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Short chappie I know, but I hope it'll get better.**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- Hey, I've got smarts too and I'm not a lesbian . . . at least not yet . . . O.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Drama Romantic Comedy?**

**Chapter 3**

Cody watched as Sierra bounced into the bathroom to find more things to look out- and smell. Right now the main thing going through his mind was:

**"Please don't go in my shower."**

Sierra hovered around, wondering what to grab. She picked up a bottle of shampoo, opened it and smelled that. Then she took a tube on toothpaste and smelled that too. Next thing, she took out her phone and took a picture of the toilet.

Behind her, Cody had HIS phone out. 'Why hasn't Noah replied?' he thought to himself. 'I WOULD text Gwen if I had her number, Duncan will just mock me, Owen would NOT take the situation seriously and Courtney will just tell me to man up. NOAH, WILL YOU JUST REPLY FOR PETE'S SAKE?"

He looked up and nearly fainted- Sierra was brushing her teeth with HIS toothbrush! Cody was about to faint when an idea came to his head. He took out his phone and keyed in:

"If you don't give me advice, I'll tell Sierra you kissed me and then she will beat the crap out of you."

He pressed the "Send" button.

Cody looked up and noticed that Sierra was standing dangerously close to his shower.

**"NO! Don't you dare go in my shower! Don't . . ."**

She didn't. Instead she did something much worse. She turned on the shower and started drinking out of it.

Cody cringed. "Sierra, don't you think that's a little . . . unhygenic?"

Sierra responded by turning off the shower and giggling "No! I need practice for our kiss!"

He cringed again. "K- KISS?!"

"I WANT MY KISS!"

Bleep!

"Um . . . excuse me!" Cody squeaked, dashing out of the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and checked to see who the message was from.

Noah.

'Well, it's about time,' Cody thought to himself, pressing the "See Message" button. It read:

_Ohh, I'm terrified! -_-_

'Well that helped alot,' thought Cody, sighing.

Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Sierra creeping towards him, looking like she wanted to knock him over and kiss him to death.

"I have to . . . go out for a moment!" he lied, racing downstairs and out the door before Sierra could react.

"But Codykins! OUR KISS!" she called after him.

Cody ignored him and ran out of the door, as far away from the house as possible, praying that Sierra would find a way to distract herself- even if it meant smelling his underwear or drinking from his shower.

'I'm just glad she didn't try to-' Cody shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"Joey, I told you before and I'll tell you again- I am NOT a homosexual!" Noah tried to tell his friend.

"Sure you're not," grinned Joey.

Noah groaned, knowing that Joey was not going to believe him. "Whatever. I'm outta here."

"I'll tell your boyfriend you love him!"

Noah let out a scream and began to run. This was so frustrating! The kiss was an accident! A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T! Both of them were fast asleep at the time!

'Whatever,' Noah thought to himself. 'I bet that as soon as I come back, Joey won't give a shit. He doesn't have smarts. **I **have smarts. And I'm gonna prove to him that I'm not a ho-'

CRASH!

THUMP!

Noah let out a scream as he hit something hard and fell onto the ground, scrunching up his eyes as he fell.

Coody yelped as he crash-landed on his back, his eyes shut tight as he fell.

Next thing, something was pressed against his lips.

Both boys opened their eyes . . .

They were kissing! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Full on the lips.

Neither boy knew how to react, nor how the other had gotten here. But the same thing (or at least a similar thought) was going through their mind.

'This feels GOOD!'

'Why does this feel annoyingly pleasant?'

And the two boys closed their eyes and kissed happily for a couple of minutes before finally breaking away.

"Now," Cody gasped when they broke away "will you help me get rid of Sierra?"

Noah had a mischievous grin on his face and his eyes were rolled up happily. "Challenge Accepted."

**SoLow: O.O**

**NConn: O.O**

**KFee: O.O**

**Dog: O.O**

**SBee: :D**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed that! I'm not a big fan of NoCo but that was actually pretty fun to write!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- wow imagine if Sierra had seen their Big Sleep kiss!**


End file.
